In The Library
by ducky-doll
Summary: After having a ridiculous arguement, Angelina Johnson is involved in a nasty accident in the library. This leaves Fred Weasley to come to terms with his own feelings. It's amazing what can happen in libraries isn't it? Fred/Ang fluff. Plz R/R!


"In the Library"  
  
This is a fluffy Angelina/Fred piece and if you don't think they're a good couple then I would recommend you hit 'Back' right now! It's fluffy and sugar sweet but I like it and I hope you do too! ;)  
  
  
  
  
Fred Weasley sat down in a corner of the library. Madam Pince gave him a strange and suspicious look for it was a once in a lifetime thing that he was actually IN the library. Voluntarily.   
  
Angelina Johnson sat down in a corner of the library. Madam Pince gave her a strange and suspicious look for it was once in a lifetime that she actually sat in the library for some reason other than researching Quidditch tactics.  
  
Fred and Angelina's eyes met at the exact same time and they both gave out a startling loud groan of disbelief. Fred had come in here because it was the last place Angelina would ever go. Angelina had come in here because it was the last place Fred would go! Wordlessly they stood up and headed towards the Library exit. At the same time.  
  
"HEY!" they both yelled as they met in the aisle leading to the door. Both tried to fight past each other but as Madam Pince was busy setting up displays, there wasn't a lot of room and Fred sent Angelina flying into a bookshelf. Before she could even cry in pain, hundreds of heavy hardback books came toppling down on top of her. The last thing Fred heard Angelina say was, 'Argghhh!'. After that there was a ghostly silence. The pause seemed to last forever and Fred stood there helplessly, not knowing what to do as Madam Pince ran towards Angelina at the speed of light even though to Fred, it felt like he was watching a movie in slow motion.  
  
When he had finally collected his thoughts he dove for the bookshelf Angelina was lying crushed under... somewhere.  
  
"Angelina! Angelina!" he yelled, making a lot of noise for a place that was meant to be quiet. He half expected Madam Pince to start yelling at him and then he felt guilty for thinking something like that at a time like this!  
  
It hadn't even been something worth fighting about. He and Angelina had been talking after a Quidditch practise that morning and they'd both been a bit tired seeing as Oliver had scheduled the practise for 5am. They had been heading back to the castle when Fred had noticed a stain on Angelina's Quidditch robes. It looked like tomato sauce so he asked her about it by putting his finger on it. What he hadn't realised was WHERE the stain was. He put his finger right on Angelina's left... you know? Boy, had she gone bonkers!   
  
"How dare you?" she had screamed. "If you want to touch me, ASK!" Then she had proceeded to whack him on the head... hard and chase him around with her broomstick.  
  
It all seemed very silly now and he couldn't believe the fuss they'd both made of it. Once they'd calmed down neither had spoken to each other except for a brief heated arguement that had ended when Snape had come walking past in a huff, as usual.  
  
"Angelina..." Fred's voice went quiet. He and Madam Pomfrey had finally dug all of the books off her body and he rested her head on his arm. "Angelina... I'm so sorry!"   
  
Not knowing what else to say, he burst into tears just as Oliver, Harry, Alicia and Katie come walking in. They couldn't see Angelina's body as it was concealed by the fallen bookshelf so they thought Fred was crying because he'd knocked over books.  
  
Oliver and George burst out laughing while Alicia and Katie started crying from holding back fits of giggles. Then they took a few more steps closer and noticed a pale, limp looking thing dressed in robes in Fred's arms.  
  
"Angelina!" gasped Katie, who's face turned as pale as the girl herself.  
  
"Okay, everyone clear away!" Madam Pince who had just worked a charm to clear away the mess and was now regaining control of the situation. A crowd was drawing in to get a look at Angelina. And of course Fred Weasley actually crying. But he didn't care. He had pushed Angelina into a bookshelf and now she looked lifeless and very, very sick.  
  
"Alright Fred dear," Madam Pince gently patted his shoulder. "Let's take her to the Infimary.  
  
So through the crowds of people Fred carried Angelina in his arms. Thoughts of their arguement flashed through his mind and he couldn't hear anybody. His brain was absolutely silent and racked with fear. What would he do if he lost Angelina? There was so much he had never told her!  
  
They reached the Infimary and Madam Pomfrey who quickly took Angelina under her wing. "Out, out, out," she shooed Fred out of the door. But he didn't go back to the Gryffindor Tower to all of his friends who he knew would be waiting there for him with words of support and encouragement. He found himself an old wooden chair and sat outside the door, waiting and waiting. Hours went past and soon it was dark outside the Hogwarts Castle. The wooden chair began to get rather uncomfortable and Fred tried with all his might to remember a spell he'd learnt in Charms, to create a nice fluffy cushion for his back. He musn't have remembered he spell right though as he ended up with a strange looking grey duffle coat. Never the less, it was more comfortable then before and he folded it up to sit on.  
  
Finally, as the hours of dawn came upon him, a head poked out of the Infirmary.  
  
"Fred!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in shock. "Have you been here all the time?"  
  
Fred sleepily nodded as he was more than exhausted but could not sleep. He wouldn't allow himself to. There was Angelina inside the hospital fighting for her life and he wanted to SLEEP!?!  
  
"Darling," she said, a bit nicer than before. "You can come in now." Even the school nurse had to admire Fred's admiration for this girl. Angelina must have meant a lot to him.  
  
Practically running, he dashed inside and was next to Angelina's bedside before you could say 'Gryffindor.'  
  
"Angelina, Angelina," he mumbled, stroking her face with the backs of his fingers. He didn't care that he had never once shown her any affection other than friendly small talk. Her eyes slowly opened from the touch of somebody and she looked up to a blurry image of a redhead. It was Fred.  
  
"Oh, hello Fred," she replied, groggily.  
  
"Don't talk, don't talk," he shooshed her by placing a finger on her lips. She gave a sort of smile and listened.  
  
"I am so sorry," he began. Angelina opened her mouth to say something but he quietened her again. "I never meant anything to happen. It was very silly for us to argue like that and I promise to the day I die Angelina, that I will never ever do anything to hurt you again."  
  
She gave a helpless little squeak that sounded like a cross between Scabbers and Crookshanks. Fred didn't take any notice of this and as his head rested on her stomach, they both drifted off into slumber.  
  
When Angelina woke up a Fred was with her. Although it seemed a long time ago, she remembered every single thing Fred had said to her just a few hours before. She smiled and realised that the awful throbbing pain that had been present earlier, was now completely gone and she actually felt well again. Fred must have sensed that she was moving because he too sat up and looked right in Angelina's eyes.  
  
"Hey there," she said, a big grin on her face.   
  
"Hey," replied Fred. The embarrassing silence stayed there for a little while until Angelina noticed all they were doing was looking at each other, grinning. Madam Pomfrey saved them from complete humiliation by announcing she was free to go now. Fred helped her out of the bed and waited outside while she got changed.   
  
"I have to get some stuff from the library, do you mind if we stop there before we go back to the Gryffindor Tower?" asked Angelina.   
  
"Sure," answered Fred and they trundled off to the library and were greeted by a very relieved looking Madam Pince. She hovered over Angelina for a little while before she managed to excuse herself and went back and collected her left belongings which were still next to that dreaded shelf.  
  
Both her and Fred looked at each other and at the shelf and started laughing. The laughing subsided and they looked at each other, with big grins, again.  
  
"Uhh..." Angelina began. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry too for jumping to so many conclusions, was it, yesterday?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah well, I never meant to get in such a big arguement with you. We're pals you know and I promise I won't hurt you either."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And well, although we never talk that much out of Quidditch I just want to let you know that I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to get to know each other."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Also that I don't hang around you and George as often as I should. I know now that we will be friends till the end won't we?"  
  
He nodded one last time. "Have you finished now?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can I kiss you then?"  
  
She nodded again, this time with a lot more enthusiasm and her head bobbed up and down ridiculously.  
  
As his lips met hers, the room went silent again for her. Angelina panicked because she'd never kissed anyone before and wasn't sure how to but after awhile she realised what was happening to her. Fred Weasley was kissing her! So instead of stressing out she relaxed and enjoyed the moment.  
  
As her lips met his, the room went silent again for him. Fred panicked because he'd never kissed anyone before and wasn't sure how to but after awhile he realised what was happening. Angelina Johnson was kissing him! So instead of stressing out, he relaxed and enjoyed the moment.  
  
They broke away for air and smiled.   
  
"It's amazing what can happen in libraries isn't it?" he asked as he pulled her in for another kiss. 


End file.
